Snowed In
by ameliasmistletoe
Summary: Addison gets snowed in to Meredith's house after a Christmas party. Mer/Add


As I woke up I yawned and looked around. At first I couldn't tell where I was and that was scary. Then, I remembered that I'd gone to Meredith's last night for a Christmas and for some reason I must still be there. I rolled over and realized exactly where I was. I was in Meredith's bed and so was she. My head was pounding and I didn't really remember anything from the night before, I looked down and was thankful I was clothed but as I slipped out of the bed I tried to remember how I got there in the first place. I tiptoed down the stairs and when I opened the front I saw the absolute last thing I wanted to see; snow. I was snowed into Meredith Grey's house, Merry Christmas to me.

I didn't know if anyone else was home but I wanted to try and avoid Meredith at all costs, which I knew would be unavoidable once she woke up. I hoped that no one else was up yet as I walked quietly into the kitchen, I didn't want to wake anyone that was still sleeping. But I guess the fates were against me because when I walked into the kitchen I saw Izzie sitting at the counter. "Addison?"

"Yeah," I said not exactly sure how to explain what I was doing here because I didn't really remember.\

She waited a moment before looking at me again and I'd managed find the coffee and I'd poured myself a cup by that point. "Why are you here?" she asked and I really wished I could answer that question because I knew I'd been invited to the party the night before but I didn't really know why I was still there.

"I actually -" I stopped myself from saying something stupid. "What happened last night?"

"After the party I went up to my room and so did George and Alex. Meredith brought someone up to her room last night. Oh my god, what did you and Meredith do?" she asked and I was really embarrassed to be discussing any of this with an intern but it looked like I was stuck here so I didn't really have any other options.

"I can't remember," I admitted with regret. I didn't want to say that but I was hoping she might be able to remember more that she can tell me. "I was clothed when I woke up, though," I added on quickly hoping to discourage her from having dirty ideas of what we could have done.

"Thank god. You have no idea what you were doing?" she asked and I shook my head.

Just as I was about to saying something I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around to see Meredith standing there. "Good morning," she said groggily. "Addison, what are you still doing here?"

"You don't know?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I woke up in your bed this morning and then when I went downstairs to leave I saw that I was snowed in," I said and she looked at me as if that was news to her.

"You were in my bed last night?" she asked confused, and I was getting seriously annoyed.

"You don't remember either?" I asked and she shook her head. I was starting to wonder what happened last night and why no one remembered it.

"The powers back on," I heard Alex say as he walked in the kitchen and I was confused, if the power was out why didn't anyone remember it.

"The power was out?" I asked as I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, wait, Addison, you're still here?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, getting tired of answering the same question every time someone walked in the kitchen. "Do you know what happened last night?" I asked.

"There was a snowstorm and the power went out, plus you were really drunk so you stayed over. Why are you still here though?" he asked and I was relieved that was why I was there in the first place. I wasn't glad that I got that drunk in front of the interns but I was glad nothing happened between Meredith and I, although now that I'm really concentrating I'm starting to think something did happen that I'm not remembering.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," Izzie said and I rolled my eyes. This is the reason I don't hang out with interns, this is the reason I never should have gone to the party in the first place, because interns are idiots. Now all I can think about is Meredith and I can't help but wonder if she remembers more than she's saying she remembers.

We all stood around the kitchen for a while before it got so awkward Meredith left, I waited awhile, so it wouldn't seem like I was following her before I excused myself. I went upstairs and found Meredith sitting on her bed. "What happened last night?" I asked.

"Alex told you. Power went out, simple as that," she said in a tone I interpreted as defensive.

"That's that? Really, Meredith? I don't think that's all that happened," I said and I was hoping I was right or else that probably sounded weird not that my being right would help with how weird this was. I don't think there was any way to make any of this seem normal.

"We made out, you were drunk, I was drunk, it happened," she said and I could tell she was leaving something out but I still couldn't tell what she was leaving out. I was really surprised though, that I made out with her. I knew that I had a tendency to make bad decisions when I'm drunk but honestly I didn't ever think that I'd make a decision that bad.

"Aren't you with Derek?" I asked and I was hoping they broke up and I was just unaware because I really did not want to hurt Derek again but I didn't feel sorry for making out with her. I was really curious to know how she felt about me though because I wanted to make out with her again, to see how it felt when I actually remembered it.

"He broke up with me before the party last night and I was upset. I drank a bunch of tequila and you're gorgeous and we made out, okay?" she said and I felt like she wanted me to leave but I didn't. I decided to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Why are you so upset if it was just a kiss? Is it about Derek?" I asked, trying to comfort her the best I could given the situation.

"It's not about Derek. I told you last night," she said.

"I don't remember last night at all, Meredith. Honestly, I had no idea why I was here when I woke up this morning, I could barely even remember coming to a party. I didn't have a clue why I was here much less in your bed so I'm sorry to tell you I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I said apologetically.

"I've had a crush on you ever since I first met you. When you stormed into the hospital and said that I must be the woman that's screwing your husband, something about you made me like you but I was with Derek and then you were with Derek, and you loved him. Besides, I thought you were straight. But, last night we were drunk and I wasn't with Derek and I told you all of that then when I woke up and you couldn't remember a thing I figured you were faking it because you didn't want to remember any of it," she said and I looked at her with pity in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," I said with sad eyes. "I had no idea, and I guess that means that I admitted my feelings, too?"

"You like me too?" she asked and I kind of regretted saying anything at all.

"I - yes, I like you too. I have since I saw you give up Derek and I realized how perfect you really were and I just figured I said it last night, I have a tendency to say things when I'm drunk that I would never say sober," I said with an embarrassed smile. This conversation was really awkward and I kind of hated to be having it but at the same time I was glad that we were.

"So, if we like each other then if I asked you on a date it wouldn't be weird?" she asked.

"Oh, no, it would still be weird but I'd say yes," I said with a cheeky smile. "Is that your way of asking?"

"No, this is my way of asking, Addison Montgomery would you please go on a date with me?" she asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will, Dr. Grey," I said with a smile. "So, do you have any food because I'm starting to get hungry?"

"Yeah, let's go down to the kitchen but can we keep this between us? At least for now?" Meredith asked and I nodded in agreement as I followed her down the stairs.

"Something smells good, who's cooking?" I asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I made muffins," Izzie said with a smile. "I made chocolate chip, blueberry, and raisin."

"Can I have a chocolate chip?" Meredith asked and I knew that's what she would ask for because all the interns love to stuff their mouths with junk foods.

"Can I have a blueberry?" I asked as I reached for a napkin.

"Sure," Izzie said as she reached for two plates and put muffins on both of them for Meredith and I.

"Thank you," I said as I took the plate and took a seat at the table next to Alex.

"You're welcome," Izzie said and I smiled, it was actually nice to be here, despite the age difference between us. I hate always doing the same thing all the time and if I hadn't gotten stuck here last night I would have probably spent today alone because I don't really have any friends here besides Callie and she's at the hospital today.

"So, when do you have to go back to work?" Alex asked and I assumed he was directing the question at everyone because he didn't really clarify who he was talking to.

"I don't have to be back until tomorrow night," I said softly.

"I have an eighteen hour shift that starts at noon tomorrow," Meredith said and I was quietly happy that I was going to be at the hospital when she was because I knew I could request to have her on my service which would give us time together.

"I have to go in at noon, too," Izzie said with a smile.

"Same," Alex said.

I yawned and realized how tired I still was from the night before. "Can I take a nap in one of your beds?" I asked.

"Sure," Izzie said and I wasn't surprised that she agreed because I knew Meredith didn't want to act like we even talked about last night.

"Thank you," I said. As I was walking upstairs to take a nap I realized that someone was following me, it was Meredith. When I got to Izzie's room to lay down Meredith followed me in there.

"I'm really glad we got snowed in," she said with a smile.

"So am I," I agreed. As I was lying there next to her I knew that this was the start of something beautiful and I couldn't wait for us to have everything because I knew that we could have the world and I couldn't wait for that because after all we've been through we deserve it.


End file.
